walkingdeadfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Tobin (TV)
Tobin é um dos personagens da série de televisão sobre zumbis da AMC, The Walking Dead. Ele foi introduzido como o líder da equipe de construção de Alexandria, mas devido sua fraquesa e covardia em lidar com as coisas, passou o cargo para Abraham Ford. Ao passar do tempo, Tobin se tornou próximo de Carol Peletier onde eventualmente criou um relacionamento com ela. Pré-Apocalipse Localização Desconhecida Não se sabe muito sobre a vida de Tobin, exceto que ele tinha uma família (consistinda de crianças, no entanto, pode-se especular que ele pode ter tido uma esposa em algum momento, que ele pode ter sido divorciado). Ele provavelmente viveu em algum lugar perto de Alexandria, Virginia. Pós-Apocalipse Em algum momento durante o surto, Tobin e seus filhos fizeram caminho para a Zona Segura de Alexandria, onde se estabeleceram na comunidade e rapidamente se tornou um membro de confiança do círculo íntimo dos Monroe, tornando-se bem integrados com os demais moradores da comunidade. Ao ser entrevistado por Deanna Monroe, ele foi oficialmente nomeado como chefe do Grupo de Construção pela mulher ao lado de muitos outros, incluindo Bruce, Francine e Carter e ajudou as equipes para reunir materiais na expansão das paredes da zona segura que levou 8 semanas. 5ª Temporada "Forget" Tobin e outro residente Alexandria entram no arsenal e solicitam a autorização de Olivia para sair armas. Ele se apresenta a Carol, que está no arsenal para reunir os ingredientes para os cookies. Mais tarde, Tobin pode ser visto na festa de confraternização de Deanna, interagindo com os moradores e os recém-chegados. "Spend" Tobin e sua equipe de construção estão começando o processo de expansão dos muros. Ao recolher materiais do canteiro de obras do shopping eles são atacados por numerosos caminhantes. Durante o tiroteio, a vigia Francine é derrubada de seu posto. Tobin mostra a necessidade de deixá-la para trás, mas Abraham corre e consegue salvar a vida dela. Ela, então, dá um soco em Tobin na cara depois que ele quase abandonou. Tobin recomenda para Deanna que ela oficialize Abraham como o novo chefe da construção, como ele o vê como um líder mais apto do que ele. "Try" Dia seguinte, Tobin testemunha a briga entre Rick e Pete nas ruas. Rick aponta sua arma para Tobin depois que ele faz um movimento para parar Rick. Em seguida, ele ouve o discurso de Rick antes que ele é nocauteado. "Conquer" Tobin é visto conversando na rua quando Rick cumprimenta-lo e anda por aí. Ele é mais tarde visto presente com a sua família e os outros membros de Alexandria na reunião para discutir o destino de Rick, onde ele conta suas preocupações sobre a segurança de sua família se não fizerem o exílio de Rick. Ele é interrompido quando Rick aparece, levando um walker que entrou na comunidade. 6ª Temporada "First Time Again" Na manhã seguinte, Tobin ao lado de Gabriel Stokes, cavam sepulturas para Reg Monroe e Pete. Rick se aproxima e diz-lhes apenas para cavar uma sepultura e que eles não enterrarão assassinos dentro da comunidade. Tobin simpatiza, mas protesta que não é sua decisão, até Deanna vir e concordar com Rick, ordenando que o corpo de Pete era para ser despejado fora dos muros. Tobin mais tarde, participa de uma reunião onde Rick revela que ele e Morgan Jones descobriram um rebanho de caminhantes presos em uma pedreira próxima, e que em breve se libertaria. Tobin se aceita ajudar a desenvolver um plano para agrupar os caminhantes longe de Alexandria. Poucos dias depois, Tobin reúne-se em uma reunião com Olivia, Spencer Monroe, Francine e Carter, no qual este último queria sua ajuda para matar Rick. Embora cético sobre a liderança de Rick, Tobin é contra o plano de Carter, e quando Eugene Porter é pego espionando-os Tobin tenta convencer Carter para não matá-lo. Tobin vê como Rick chega e contém a situação por desarmar Carter e poupando a sua vida. No dia seguinte, quando atingem a pedreira, o trailer do outro lado da pedreira cai, permitindo que o rebanho seguir a estrada que leva a Alexandria. Tobin entra em um dos caminhões que estava bloqueando a outra saída e move-lo, permitindo que a outra metade do rebanho siga a outra estrada, e rapidamente se junta a sua equipe, sendo encarregado de despachar e pastorar quaisquer caminhantes ao longo do lado oeste da estrada. Tobin mantém a comunicação de rádio com Rick, que está liderando a equipe do outro lado da estrada. "Now" Tobin e sua equipe voltaram a Alexandria e ajudaram a tirar vários corpos das ruas, mortos no ataque da gangue Os Lobos. Quando Rick é ouvido gritando do lado de fora dos muros, Tobin corre para o portão com uma faca. Ele testemunha Rick entrar na cidade apenas à frente do rebanho. Mais tarde, ele se reúne com o resto da cidade, perto da parte dos muros onde um lobo se chocou com um caminhão, que foi reforçada, e ouve como Rick tranquiliza todos, dizendo que eles vão sobreviver. Tobin vê com preocupação como Deanna sai sem dizer nada, e chama por ela, mas é ignorado. Tobin testemunha posteriores Jessie Anderson matar Betsy zumbificada, que virou dentro de sua casa após cometer suicídio. "Heads Up" Na manhã seguinte, Tobin é visto ajudando Rick fortalecer o muro que foi danificado pelo caminhão. Rick garante a ele que a parede vai ficar firme e Tobin recorda o dia em que Rick e seu grupo chegou a Alexandria. Tobin se lembra de como todo mundo era assustado quando viram Rick passear pelos portões com sua sua barba. Em seguida, ele diz que ele e os outros estavam relutantes em mudar seu modo de vida quando Rick deu o seu discurso pouco antes da morte de Pete e Reg. Tobin, em seguida, reconhece que Rick era o certo o tempo todo e que ele e os outros vão lutar. Mais tarde, Tobin, juntamente com muitos dos outros moradores de Alexandria, percebe a torre de vigia do lado de fora inclinando-se para cair em cima dos muros e depois corre e vê com horror como a torre cai e destrói uma parte da parede. "Start to Finish" Tobin cai no chão devido ao impacto da torre depois que caiu em uma parte do muro da comunidade, que depois deixou o rebanho de fora entrar em Alexandria. Ele é, então, ajudado por Tara e Rosita a se levantar, e todos eles fogem do rebanho que se aproxima. Depois de Rosita e Tara decidir salvar Eugene de um andador que estava vindo para ele. Provavelmente, os filhos de Tobin morreram na invasão. "No Way Out" Depois de tomar refúgio na igreja da comunidade, ele tenta convencer padre Gabriel não ir paras ruas infestadas, mas o padre convenceu seus paroquianos a se juntar a ele na batalha. Depois de deixar a lidar com a horda, Tobin e os outros finalmente conseguiram matar as criaturas e salvar a comunidade. "Not Tomorrow Yet" Semanas depois, quando Rick organizaou uma reunião na igreja de Alexandria, Tobin ouviu como o novo líder informou que todos teriam que lutar contra uma nova ameaça em troca de fornecimentos de Hilltop. Mais tarde, Tobin e Carol compartilharam suas visões sobre como a mulher tinha-se tornado uma figura materna para os moradores da comunidade, mas ele viu isso como algo mais e, em seguida, os dois acabaram se beijando. "Twice as Far" Ao longo dos dias, Tobin recebeu Carol em casa, a fim de estabelecer uma relação, embora as ações da mulher acabou levando-a a deixar Alexandria e deixar uma carta de despedida ao seu companheiro. "East" Depois de descobrir a fuga de Carol, Tobin informou a Rick sobre a situação e começaram a se questionarem o que aconteceu com ela, e como a mulher conseguiu escapar durante a noite. 7ª Temporada "Service" Dias depois, quando um grupo de bandidos chamado os Salvadores chegam em Alexandria, e começam a saquear as casas, Tobin fica entre os habitantes da cidade presentes na igreja quando Rick informa que ele não está mais no comando e sim o Negan, e que todas as armas precisam ser entregues aos salvadores. "Hearts Still Beating" Mais tarde, Tobin está entre as pessoas da cidade que testemunham Spencer e Negan jogando sinuca na rua, e ele fica chocado quando Negan mata Spencer. Depois que Rosita tenta atirar em Negan, onde a bala bate em Lucille (taco de beisebol de Negan), Tobin fica horrorizado quando Arat atira em Olivia que morreu como punição. Após Euegene ter confessado que foi ele quem fabricou a bala, Tobin observa Negan levar o homem consigo. "Rock in the Road" Quando Rick e seu grupo voltaram de Hilltop, Tobin informou ao seu líder sobre o desaparecimento do padre Gabriel, assim como vários alimentos da despensa. "Something They Need" Mais tarde, com a revelação da existência de Oceanside, Tobin fez parte do grupo de excursão à comunidade para convencer os residentes de lá a lutar com eles na guerra contra os Salvadores. Ao chegar ao Oceanside, Tobin com seus companheiros cercaram um grupo de mulheres e mataram caminhantes que vieram para a comunidade. "The First Day of the Rest of Your Life" Durante o confronto entre a milícia recém-formada de Rick contra salvadores e catadores, Tobin participou em combate e ajudou a afugentar os bandidos para fora de Alexandria. Mais tarde, o homem ouviu atentamente o discurso de Maggie declarando o início da guerra. 8ª Temporada "Mercy" Depois de ajudar a preparar a guerra, Tobin escutou fervorosamente o discurso de Rick sobre a batalha em que iriam participar, onde o oficial novamente assegurou que ele próprio seria a pessoa que mataria o infame líder dos salvadores. Mais tarde, Tobin junto com o resto da milícia veio ao Santuário e começou um tiroteio contra os bandidos; onde depois de obter o que eles queriam quando uma horda de caminhantes cercaram a fábrica, o homem deixou a zona de batalha para sua segurança. "The Damned" Quando a milícia se separou para atacar os vários postos avançados dos Salvadores, Tobin e seu grupo começaram um tiroteio contra um pequeno grupo de bandidos que eram responsáveis por levar armas ao Santuário. Com grande coragem, o homem se mobilizou durante o ataque e matou implacavelmente centenas de bandidos com tiros. "Monsters" Felizmente, depois de um confronto feroz com os bandidos, Tobin e seu grupo conseguiram matar todos e assim ganhar a batalha; ajudando mais tarde a evitar a ressuscitação das vítimas do ataque entre os dois lados e a envolver os cadáveres de seu povo em lençóis para serem enterrados em Alexandria. Mais tarde, quando Rick surgiu de um prédio com um bebê em seus braços, Tobin ficou surpreso ao ver a menina e um debate é feito sobre o que eles fariam com o recém-nascido; Aaron foi quem finalmente se ofereceu para levá-la a Hilltop para mantê-la segura durante a batalha. "The King, The Widow, and Rick" Terminando sua missão de exterminar todos os salvadores dos postos avançados, Tobin voltou para sua casa com seu povo e depois de entregar uma carta a Michonne que relatou os acontecimentos ocorridos durante as batalhas; O homem ajudou a levar os cadáveres de seu grupo que morreram em combate para serem enterrados. "How It's Gotta Be" Quando Negan e suas tropas apareceram aos portões de Alexandria depois de ter escapado do Santuário infestado; Tobin assistiu horrorizado como o infame vilão destruiu Alexandria e rapidamente ajudou a trazer os feridos do confronto para os esgotos da comunidade para se refugiar do ataque dos bandidos. "Honor" No entanto, escondido de seus opressores, Tobin esperou pacientemente que os bandidos irem embora para implementar o plano para ir ao Hilltop. "Dead or Alive Or" No caminho, o grupo se mudou no meio da floresta e, como a idéia de Dwight, eles mudaram seu curso para um lugar onde os salvadores nunca os encontrariam lá. Depois de descobrir que o lugar estava cheio de caminhantes submergidos em um rio, Tobin se ofereceu em proteger Judith para que os outros matassem as criaturas e assim construir um acesso mais seguro para que o resto do grupo pudesse se mover facilmente. Finalmente, Tobin e os outros chegaram a Hilltop depois de muito caminhar e todos foram informados sobre o que aconteceu em Alexandria. "Do Not Send Us Astray" Preparado para um ataque iminente dos Salvadores, que conseguiram entrar na comunidade e iniciar uma batalha contra seus oponentes, Tobin lutou bravamente, mas o homem durante o confronto foi esfaqueado no peito por um bandido; embora ele tenha sido salvo por Carol antes que ele pudesse ser morto. Dentro da enfermaria, Tobin foi visitado por Carol depois de tanto tempo sem se verem, e ela explicou suas razões para ter deixado Alexandria garantindo que a relação que ambos tinham nunca foi verdadeiro porque só fingiu ter uma vida. Mais tarde, devido as armas infectados com as vísceras dos caminhantes que os Salvadores usavam contra seus oponentes, Tobin acabou morrendo de febre e logo se tornou um andador; atacando vários moradores dentro da mansão Barrington e foi morto por sua ex-namorada de uma vez por todas. Vítimas Mortas Esta lista mostra o número de vítimas que Tobin matou: *Possivelmente vários zumbis. *Kurt (Zumbificado) *Dana (Zumbificado) Morte Morto por * Derek * Simon (Indiretamente Causado) Durante o ataque dos salvadores em Hilltop, Tobin é ferido por Derek, que é morto por Carol. Embora a ferida de Tobin não seja fatal devido a Siddiq tratá-lo no campo de batalha, os salvadores haviam revestido suas armas com sangue de zumbi. Como resultado, Tobin morreu na noite seguinte e reanimou. *Carol Peletier (Zumbificado) Depois de encontrar o Tobin zumbificado atacando Bertie, Carol o esfaqueou na cabeça. Aparições Curisoidades *O nome de Tobin é uma abreviação do nome hebraico 'Tobias' que significa 'Bondade de Deus' - esta é provavelmente uma referência à sua atitude amigável e descontraída. *Apesar de sua própria menção a uma família em "Conquer", nenhuma família de Tobin foi identificada ou apresentada como personagem do programa. *Tobin tem o maior tempo de vida de qualquer um dos Alexandrinos, durando de "Forget" a Do Not Send Us Astray". *Tobin é o primeiro personagem que tem uma hora de morte e um tempo de reanimação, com os tempos sendo 2:31 até 3:26, respectivamente. **Isso significa que ele virou em 55 minutos. **Ele é, até agora, o segundo personagem conhecido depois de Candace Jenner, no qual se sabe quanto tempo demorou para que eles se transformassem; no caso dela, foi de 2 horas, 1 minuto e 7 segundos. Categoria: Personagens Categoria: Personagens TV Categoria: Vivos Categoria: Zona Segura de Alexandria